


You Killed Her

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending (Eventually), Gen, I FINISHED IT!, Kara is not acting like herself, Kara is pissed, Not Fluff, TW: Suicide, There is no fluff, alex gets more backstory, angst on top of angst, becomes alex centric, i honestly don't know how else to say that Kara and Alex and fighting, in the bad ending, it happens in the last chapter, it is NOT a happy story, kara and alex are NOT friends rn, kara and alex are fighting, murderous intent Kara, please be kind in the comments, potential angsty ending, potential happy ending, there is a happy ending and a bad ending, very far from fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: We all knew Alex wasn't going to kill Lena with Claymore 3, but what if she did? How would Kara react? This is what I think would happen. (It's not pretty)ALEX AND KARA ARE IN A FIGHT! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY!So after I wrote chapter 4 I realized it could be a happy ending. I also realized it could be a lot worse. So I did both! If you think the characters are OOC, cool. I don't care. I wrote this for fun and hope other people can enjoy the story too. I hope you like it and if you don't you don't have to read it. 💛
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 43
Kudos: 63





	1. Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Alex kills Lena with Claymore 3 in order to stop her from using Myriad. What will Kara do to Alex when she finds out? Continue reading to find out. (It's not pretty)

"Kara, let's think about the positives" Alex was pleading with Kara, trying to get her to calm down.  
"The positives? You're one to talk!" Kara practically screamed at Alex. "You killed Lena. You didn't think of the positives then, did you? I begged you not to send claymore 3, begged you to trust me, but no. You decided that she was a threat, and you killed her." Kara was using a tone that Alex had never heard before. It was like there was ice where her heart should be, and anger where her love used to be. It scared Alex, she didn't know what to do. 

"I had to do what was best for National City, what was best for Earth!" Alex was trying to explain this to Kara, to defend herself, but it was no use. Kara was furious, she was gonna make Alex pay. 

"SHUT UP!" Kara snapped. She threw Alex into the wall of a DEO training room. Kara was done trying to keep it together, her sister killed Lena. She killed her best friend, and was trying to explain to Kara why she should calm down and forgive her. 

"Did Lena mean nothing to you?!" Kara screamed as tears streamed down her face. "What about when you tried to save Jeremiah, huh? He was evil, and proved it over and over again, but you still risked your safety, National City's safety for him. Lena never hurt anyone, even when she had the chance to, she didn't. She was a good person, and you killed her. You killed an innocent person Alex. I hope you burn in HELL!" Kara was seething with anger. It wasn't a loud reckless rage, but rather a burning hatred aimed at only one person, Alex. 

Kara charged towards Alex at full force, she was going to kill Alex with her bare hands, watch the life leave her eyes. Before she could reach her though, Alex turned the Kryptonite emmiters on full blast, stopping Kara in her tracks. Alex would have to live with what she did, she knew that, but she wasn't going to let Kara kill her because of it. Two agents came in and placed power dampening cuffs on Kara as Nia and Brainy came to check on Alex. Kara was dragged out kicking and screaming. The last thing Alex heard her sister say was a loud unmistakable "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Alex broke down crying. She had effectively killed her sister, and she only had herself to blame.


	2. She's Done This Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Nia comes down to talk to Kara and try to make sure Kara doesn't kill Alex. Instead she finds out the truth about Alex and how she's done this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all liked part one so much so now there is a part two lol. Hope you like it! 💛

"Kara, you have to forgive her." Nia said as she cautiously approached Kara's cell.  
"No, I don't" Kara spit out with poison in her words. "You know she's done this before, right?" Kara asked Nia with a light laugh. Nia stared back in confusion. "Of course you don't, it was years ago." Kara took a deep breath and started the tale of how Alex killed Kara's last remaining family.

"My Aunt Astra was banished to Fort Rozz by my Mother. Astra was trying to save Krypton from exploding but my mother refused to listen to her. So Astra broke the law, desperately hoping that her sister would listen. Alura did not listen and banished her to the worst prison in our star system. She treated like a traitor, like she meant nothing to her." Kara steadied herself and began the next part of the tale. 

"Flash forward to about 5 years ago, right when I first came out as Supergirl. Aunt Astra and her husband Non hated my mother, and so did every other prisoner in Fort Rozz. They all decided to take it out on me, since Alura was dead, since Krypton was dead." Kara started to cry but held it back. 

"I loved Aunt Astra. She was the only family I had left. I have Kal but he doesn't remember Krypton. He was sent here as a baby. I however remember everything about it. Astra brought all those memories back and even though she tried to kill me, she was my family. Then one night I was fighting with Non and Alex and J'onn were fighting against Astra. Astra was going to kill J'onn, so Alex pulled out a Kryptonite sword and ran it through my aunt's chest." At that point Kara stopped trying to hold back her tears.

"She killed her Nia. She killed my last remaining family, then she lied to me about it. She let J'onn take the blame and she comforted me, consoled me, swayed me to believe J'onn did the right thing, all cause she thought she was doing the right thing. Cause she always does the right thing." Kara's face began to turn red, not with grief but with anger. 

"Now five years later she kills my best friend and tries to explain how I should forgive her? How she did the right thing?" Kara wiped away her tears and turned to look at Nia. 

"I will never forgive her Nia. Never. I want her dead." Nia was shocked at how serious Kara was. In a matter of moments she went from smiling and remembering her family to craving and plotting revenge. Nia didn't know what to say, so she just stared quietly at her mentor, her hero, her friend. She loved Kara, they were like sisters. Nia couldn't stand seeing Kara so sad, and so angry. She stood and walked away but before leaving the hall, she turned and looked back at Kara one last time.

"Thank you, for trusting me." Nia left with a mournful sorrow in her heart. She knew Kara meant what she said. She was going to kill Alex, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it satisfied. There were a lot of comments and idea at the end of the last one, so I took some and made this. I'll probably do at least one maybe two more chapters. Not 100% sure yet. Let me know what you think below! Love ya! 💛


	3. It's True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to Nia about Kara and tells Nia her side of the story. Alex wants to fix everything and protect her baby sister, but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after taking in all the comments I was struck with the urge to write Alex's side. If you think it's ooc then feel free to stop reading, but this is what I think was going through her head. I love Alex, she is an amazing character, and all she wants is to protect Kara. I hope you like it and please be kind in the comments. I want to do these characters justice and I love them so much. I hope you like chapter three. There will be a chapter 4 💛

"Nia! How is she!?" Alex practically shouted as she ran down the hall to meet Nia. 

"Well, physically she's fine. The Kryptonite hasn't caused any long term damage." Nia paused and steadied herself before she spoke the next part. "Emotionally, she's a wreck. She says that she'll never forgive you. That she's gonna kill you. The most surprising thing is that she said you'd done this before." Nia was staring into Alex's eyes, trying to figure her out. Nia only saw sadness behind Alex's big brown eyes. 

"She's right" Alex said after a long silence. "I have done this before. I killed her Aunt Astra." Alex let out a long sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. 

"She told me the story Alex." Nia interjected before Alex could continue. "You don't have to tell me." Alex sighed in relief, grateful that she didn't have to tell Nia. But that relief didn't last long, Alex knew she needed to be honest with Nia. 

"You don't know all of it" Alex said calmly. They walked over to the wall and sat down, leaning against it. Alex took a deep breathe, then began telling her side of the story. 

"Looking back, I know I could've gone for the arm or the leg. The Kryptonite sword would have stopped her no matter where I decided to stab her. The truth is, I wanted to kill her. She hurt Kara so much by coming back. And she and Non were gonna hurt everyone, I couldn't let that happen. I wanted to kill Astra. So when the opportunity knocked, I answered." Alex had tears streaming down her face. She had never told anyone this before, not even J'onn. She didn't want to admit it. 

"When I found out what Lena did to Kara, I was furious. I wanted to hurt her, kill her. She destroyed my baby sister. She lied and betrayed her all for her own benefit. She didn't care about Kara, she only cared about herself. Then when she was talking about Myriad, I lost it." Alex had to stop herself from full on sobbing. Nia placed her hand on Alex's back and rubbed small circles, attempting to calm her down. Alex took another deep breathe and continued.

"The last time someone used Myriad, I almost killed Kara. Non put me in a kryptonite powered suit and sent me out to kill Kara with the same blade I used to murder Astra. The only reason I didn't was because Eliza, my mom, stopped me. She spoke about my father and how he would be proud of me, and it snapped me out of it." Alex turned and stared into Nia's eyes, praying that Nia was understanding what she was trying to say. 

"When I heard Lena was going to use Myriad, I snapped. I went into defense mode. I wasn't going to let anything happen to Kara again. If that meant killing Lena, then so be it. And if I'm being honest, part of me wanted Lena dead. She hurt Kara, more than any kryptonite, more than any person. She destroyed her, I didn't care about what happened to her at that point. I wanted to avenge my baby sister. I wanted to protect her, make sure she never got hurt like that again. So when the chance presented itself, I took it. I know there was another way, a better way, but I didn't care. I was blinded my anger. I thought I was acting out of love, but it turns out I was acting out of fear and hate."

Alex crumpled into a pile of tears on the cold hallway floor. Nia pulled her into her lap and ran her fingers through her hair. Nia didn't know what to do, so she just sat there, and let Alex cry.

"I need to go see her. I need to apologize." Alex said urgently as she sat up from Nia's lap.

"You can't, she'll kill you Alex." Nia said with a straight face.

"No she won't. I'm her sister." Alex said as she started to get up off the floor and walk down the hall. Nia grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"No, you're not Alex" Nia took a deep breathe and stared into Alex's eyes. "You are the person who took away her love. You have destroyed her world Alex. Right now you are the person she hates most in the world, in the universe. She isn't herself right now. If you go see her, she will kill you." Alex had never heard Nia sound like that before. She was so serious, there was no light in her eyes. Alex was shaken, but that didn't stop her.

"I have to try" Alex said before taking off down the hall towards the Kryptonian's cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Please be kind in the comments. I do have a plan for chapter 4, I don't know when I'll post it. Most likely after the new year. Hope you enjoyed it! 💛


	4. Two Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to fix things with Kara but is interrupted by J'onn. After a long talk with space dad, Alex has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary pretty much says it all. Hope you like it! 💛

"Shit" Nia uttered under her breathe. "J'onn, are you there?" 

"What is it Nia?" J'onn responded. 

"Alex went to go see Kara. She wants to apologize. I told her Kara would" Nia started to cry, she couldn't imagine Kara actually killing Alex. Nia pulled herself together. She needed to be there for Kara. "I told her Kara would kill her. I know it sounds insane and I myself wouldn't believe it, but you didn't see her eyes J'onn. There was nothing behind them. There was no light, no hope. Just pure hatred. And it was all aimed at Alex." Nia could barely control herself. 

"Thank you Nia, I'll take care of it." J'onn said calmly before signing off. He had to get to Alex, stop her before it was too late. 

"ALEX" J'onn yelled down the hall. She stopped running and turned around. J'onn was taken aback by the tears in her eyes, how they streamed freely down her face. She was torn, in distress. It was pure agony for J'onn to see her like this. He wanted to hold her, to tell her everything will be alright. He thought of her like a daughter, same with Kara. To see his two daughters fighting with each other, it broke his martian heart.

"I have to fix this J'onn" Alex said as she started to turn away. She began down the hall again, but something was holding her wrist. J'onn had superspeeded to her, holding her tightly, lovingly. She turned and looked into his eyes. She saw how much pain he was in, how much he cared about her. Alex couldn't hold back anymore. She turned into him and sobbed. It was loud and ugly and uncontrollable, she never wanted anyone to see her like that. J'onn simply held her close, stroking her hair and whispering quietly in her ear "I know Alex, I know" over and over until she seemed to calm down. 

It felt like hours had passed before Alex could control herself again. J'onn's suit had a big wet spot on his chest, right where Alex had been. She tried to apologize but he stopped her, there was no apology necessary. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" J'onn asked Alex softly, with care in his eyes and love in his heart. "I know a thing or two about upset siblings". They both let out a chuckle.

"Can you just, tell me what to do? What is the right thing? How do I fix this?" Alex asked in a pitiful voice. She felt pathetic, useless, like a failure. She failed at the one thing she was supposed to do in life, protect Kara. She failed her mom, her dad, herself, but most of all she failed Kara. She wanted to go back in time and fix it, she had to fix it. She had to make everything right again. 

"I can't tell you the answer Alex" J'onn said with a sad look on his face. "But I can tell you what I think your options are." Alex looked up at him with a small smile, like she was hesitant to hope, and gave him a small nod. 

"Okay, well I see two options here." J'onn looked down at her, making sure he had her attention. "Option one is you give her time and space. You leave her alone. Don't visit her, don't see her, don't talk to her. We get her help and a therapist, someone she can talk to who won't judge her. And we hope to God, Rao, H'ronn'meer that it works. And that one day she forgives you." Alex looked at him with fear and sadness in her eyes. She didn't want to go that long without Kara, but this could be her only way to make sure she was safe, that both of them would be safe. 

"Option two is you go down there right now. You talk to her, and hope she listens and understands and forgives you. You bet that she won't kill you, that she will snap out of whatever is making her think like this, and that she'll forgive you, right then and there." Alex once again looked at J'onn with fear and sadness in her eyes. Kara wouldn't actually kill her, would she? She would snap out of it and come to her senses, right?

After a long dreary silence, Alex spoke. "I know what I have to do".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Alex will do? What do you think she should do? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> I will have my version of both endings, one will be happy, the other angsty. The happy one will be chapter 5 and the angsty one will be chapter 6. They are already written I just need to edit and polish them, so it shouldn't be too long before this story comes to an end. Again let me know what you think in the comments! I thrive on positivity! (Even though this is very angsty lol) 💛


	5. Option 1: Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex chooses the first option that J'onn provides and gives Kara time and space to recover. After 4 brutal months the two finally reconcile. This is the happy, fluffy, they are sisters and love each other ending. I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the summary said this is the HAPPY ending. Hope you like it! 💛

"I know what I have to do" Alex said as she stood and brushed herself off. "I need to give Kara space and time. I did a horrible thing, and she has every right to be angry with me. I'm gonna get her the help she needs, and hopefully one day we can be friends again. I trust her, I know that my sister will come back to me. I just need to give her time." J'onn simply nodded and watched as Alex went up to the Main floor. 

Alex talked with Brainy and he researched all the best trauma therapists and immediately scheduled the best one for Kara. Alex asked Nia to be there for Kara, so she wouldn't be alone. Nia agreed to be with her every step of the way. Alex then went home to Kelly, and cried once again. Kelly held her close and told her everything would be alright, Kara just needed time. Alex knew she was making the right choice, but that didn't make this any easier. 

It took four months of brutal silence between the two sisters, but Kara was finally ready. Alex hated waiting, she would ask the doctor everyday if Kara was ready to talk yet, and everyday she would gently reply with no. Alex almost didn't believe it when the doctor said yes. Alex started to go through her usual pouting routine before it clicked in her mind that she would finally be able to see her. 

Alex picked up the doctor and gave her the biggest hug, then started to run to where Kara's room was. After about a month in the cell with daily therapy sessions, the doctor said she was ready to be released to a room, just not to the public. Nia was the only one allowed to visit her at first, then Eliza, and after the third month the only one not allowed was Alex. For the past month the doctor would ask Kara everyday if she was ready to see Alex. At first Kara responded with a quick harsh no, but slowly she started to accept the idea of seeing Alex again, until finally she said yes. Kara wanted to hug her sister, she was still sad, but now she was in control and she missed her sister. She missed their talks, their teasing, but most of all she missed their hugs. Hugging Alex was all Kara could think about. 

J'onn supersped the doctor to Kara's room just in time to stop Alex from barging in. The doctor told her to wait outside while she prepared Kara. Alex was practically jumping out of her skin with anticipation. She had gone too long without hugging her sister.   
The doctor opened the door and Alex slowly entered. It took every bit of strength she had to not run straight to her sister and wrap her in a bear hug. 

"Hey" Alex said softly, not sure how Kara would respond.   
"Hi" Kara waved gently, not sure what to do. She was all too aware of Alex's fidgetting, which then prompted her own ticks to act up. 

After an unbearable moment of painful silence and awkward stares, Kara realized Alex was waiting for Kara to initiate the hug both of them so desperately craved. 

"Oh get over here you big dork" Kara laughed as she opened her arms for a hug. Alex jumped up and ran over to Kara with a big smile spreading across her face. This was all she had dreamed about for the past four months. She finally had her sister back. 

"I love you so much lil' sis" Alex said as she squeezed Kara tightly, almost lifting her off the ground. 

"I love you more big sis" Kara said as she wrapped her arms around her sister and held her as tight as she could, without hurting her of course. They slowly floated off the ground, gently spinning around. Neither of them noticed the change of altitude as they embraced, for both of them had been too invested in their hug. 

The two sisters loved each other more than anyone else in the world. Alex was glad that she gave Kara space, cause even though it sucked, Kara was worth it. She would do anything for her sister. And Kara would do anything for Alex. They are each others light, and without it, they would both sink into darkness. Fall into hatred and fear and anger. 

Alex tried to speak but Kara gently shushed her. "I know you're sorry Alex. I forgive you." Kara whispered pulling Alex into an even tighter hug. 

Alex placed her said on Kara's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "I love you". Kara looked down and whispered back "I love you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter, it warmed my heart to have them make up. Let me know what you think down below! And if you want to read the angsty bad ending in the next chapter. It is not at all happy but it was also fun to write. 💛


	6. Option 2: Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT HAPPY! IT DOES NOT END WELL!  
> Alex chooses option 2 and talks to Kara immediately. It turns out NIA WAS RIGHT. Please listen when I say it does not end well. It is worth the read though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Nia was right. It is BAD! Please trust me and Nia. I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot and I'm pretty sure it'll satisfy some of the commenters wants from chapter 1. I love these characters so much, even though I love to hurt them. Hope you enjoy. Angst train full steam ahead. Choo Choo! 💛

"I know what I have to do" Alex said as she stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm going to talk to her. I have to believe that she won't hurt me. That deep down she is still my sister and that she won't kill me. I have to trust her J'onn. I love her." J'onn simply nodded and watched Alex take off down the hall towards the cell bay. 

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked with poison in her voice. Alex felt a chill run down her spine. She thought about turning back, but it was too late. She'd made her decision. She trusted Kara completely, unlike just a few days ago where she ignored her desperate plees to trust her about Lena. 

"I came to talk. I want to apologize Kara." Alex said calmly as she slowly approached the cell where Kara was contained. Alex noticed the green kryptonite glowing in the room, and how Kara's veins were glowing and pulsing with the same ghastly green. 

"I don't want your apology." Kara spit out with disdain. She stared at Alex, almost like she was hunting her, preparing to pounce. Alex noticed Kara staring, but she continued further towards the cell. 'She couldn't get out, right?' Alex thought to herself. The kryptonite was keeping her at bay. As long as the glass stayed up between them Alex would be fine, it's not like Kara would actually kill Alex, right?

"I know there is nothing I can do to make you forgive me. I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier. I'm sorry I didn't trust your instincts. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner that you loved her. I wish I could bring Lena back." Alex said quietly as she approached the glass that separated the two sisters. Alex placed her hand on the glass, hoping Kara would forgive her. 

"Don't you dare say her name!" Kara practically screamed at Alex, making her jump away from the glass. "You're sorry?" Kara spit out as she pounded her fist on the glass, Alex swore she saw a crack form. "You come in here and tell me you're sorry, and how you wish you could bring her back. How you wish you had realized sooner, and how you should've trusted me." Kara had a sick grin on her face, contorted with rage and disgust. "Well it's too late, Alex" Kara said her name like it was a bomb. Alex cringed and backed away from the cell as she heard the name sound foreign on Kara's lips. "You killed her, now you have to pay for what you did." Kara said with a cold icy sneer as she kicked out the glass, making it shatter against the floor. 

Alex tried to scurry away, to try and call for help, but she was too late. Kara already had a hold of her. She slammed Alex up against a wall, hand closing around her throat. Kara had a wicked grin twisting across her face. This wasn't her Kara, this wasn't her sister. Nia was right, Kara didn't see her as her sister. She saw her as her enemy. 

"Are you still sorry, sister?" The way Kara said sister made Alex's skin crawl. It felt like acid was being poured on the word, as if it meant nothing to her. "Do you still love me? Do you still wish you could save Lena? Do you still want to save me?" Kara said mockingly, tightening her grip with each statement. Alex struggled and squirmed against the wall, trying to break free, but it was no use. Kara was too strong, she was trapped. 

"I love you" was all Alex could choke out as Kara squeezed her final breath out of her. Alex went limp and Kara dropped the lifeless body to the floor. She killed her. Kara killed her sister. 

Kara looked down at the lifeless body with disgust. Then, almost like she had gotten hit in the head with a shovel, Kara realized what she had done. She dropped down the ground next to her sister and frantically checked for a pulse. There was nothing. She checked her breathing, nothing. Kara picked Alex up into her arms and layed her head on her chest, hoping, praying to Rao to hear her heart beating, but there was nothing. Alex was dead. Kara had killed her. 

Kara cried over Alex's dead body, holding her close to her heart, willing some of her life to go into Alex. But it was futile, nothing could bring her back. It was at that realization that Kara felt her heart shatter. There was no use living anymore. She had lost all that had been worth living for. First Lena, now Alex. There was no reason to continue, she couldn't see any light. It was pure darkness.

Kara looked around and found a piece of glass on the floor next to her, from when she broke the cell wall. She picked it up and held it firmly in her hand. She leaned down to her sister and whispered, "It's okay Alex, I forgive you" then Kara rammed the glass straight through her heart. Kara fell over and landed next to Alex. She pulled her in close and hugged her tight. The last words Kara uttered was a quiet, solemn "I love you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I told you. I really like this chapter and it may be my favorite one. I feel it is the only way Kara could cope with both and Alex and Lena being dead. And in the end Kara did forgive Alex so that's good, right? Let me know what you think below. And if you skipped straight to the angst ending head back a chapter and read the happy one to lift your heart a little. Thanks for reading and wanting me to expand this, this was for you chapter 1 comments. 💛

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm just in an angsty mood lately. Anyway, sorry about this but it had to be done. I love the idea of murderous intent Kara. Hope you liked it! 💛


End file.
